How We Met Our Daughter
by Sweet Misa
Summary: A childhood/love story in reverse. Barney and Robin's daughter experiences her own life while in the wake of crazy uncles and caring aunts. Please Read and Review.
1. How I Survived The Morning Of SeniorYear

**Disclaimer: HIMYM does not belong to me in any way shape or form. All the characters (save for characters created just for this story) do not belong to me. **

**Author's Note:** I'm in a HIMYM mood for some odd insane reason that can not be explained. This idea poped into my head at some moment. The basic concept is the adventures of Sierra in reverse from eighteen until her conception. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

September 2030: How I Survived The Morning of Senior Year

Sierra curled herself in the oddly colored blankets. She moaned at the sound of the radio blaring at her. Eighteen years of life had not passed her by with the lack of music buzzing in her ear. She flexed her wrist out accidently changing from the classic rock station to some sort of heavy metal outlet. Her body jerked forward at the loud sounds of bass drums and screaming. Her eyes widened sitting up in bed as she hit the radio hard.

She rubbed her lightly browned hair from her face. She blinked hard letting her eyes take into the soft glow of morning. It was a quarter past six in the morning. Just good enough for her to do all her girl duties.

She gave a quaint smile thinking of the word duty. She threw off the sheets stretching her legs. Her purple pajama shorts curled against her pale thighs speckled by faint freckles. She lifted her body off the bed grabbing the bundle of clothes on her dresser. She yawned not even bothering to cover her mouth. Her room was the closest to the bathroom, but that didn't stop her from keeping herself quiet.

Her parents weren't the heaviest of sleepers, but they all woke up at the same time. Still she always liked being quiet. A little game she played when she was little with her aunt Lilly and uncle Marshall's kids who were way too loud for their own good. Her bare feet hit the blindly white tiled floor with a terrifying slap.

She ignored the sound wondering over to the shower to take a quick one before her mother could use the hot water all up. She knew somehow her mother would always use up all the hot water in the morning. Somehow she would sneak a shower before Sierra. Not today though. Today Sierra had a nice hot shower.

Once all the proper tooling of the hair, eyes, and teeth was finished Sierra looked at her face in the mirror. Her dark brown hair flowed off her shoulders lightly. Her makeup was a little dark around her sleep deprived eyes. Her lipstick coated her lightly pinkened lips. Her lips twitched pulled her hands under her hair to tease her light curls a little. She pulled at her black and white striped t-shirt that slipped off her shoulders lightly. Her hip hugger jeans hugged against her hips generously.

Sierra slipped out of the bathroom and into the small eat in kitchen which was off of the vast living room. Her black old converse sneakers covered in old band stickers that curled off at the edges. She hustled through the cabinets to find the box of sugary goodness in the form of delicious cereal. She then went about gathering the milk and bowl to mix her breakfast.

As she dipped her spoon into the soggy cereal she fumbled with the remote to turn on the television that took up the entire wall in the living room. She let her eyes focus on the soft spoken newscaster on channel one. Sierra recalled that her mother had once been on the channel one news team in her early years in New York. When she had just met Sierra's father. As her one hand stirred the bowl on cereal the other hand searched her jean pockets for her iPod.

She latched onto her buds and yanked it out of her pocket. She shoved the buds into her ears turning the iPod on to an alternative song that had a guitar solo in the beginning. Sierra's eyes flickered to the soft glow of the television where a curly haired blonde was doing a segment on the local dogs at the animal shelter.

As the music raged on in her ears like a wailing drum she recalled the various dogs she had had throughout the years. She mentally counted them remembering how her mother adored dogs when she was single. Usually every other Christmas her parents gave her a puppy whenever they saw how much she needed a playmate. She had no brother and sister to keep her amused when she was little so she had dogs.

Though now she was older and less lonely with friends she had less dogs. Bernie and Han Solo were resting peacefully in their own room. It was hard not to have dogs. Both her and her mom found it difficult when four years ago their last dog, Mushroom had passed on. Two years ago her father had surprised the pair with the two sibling Beagle mix pups at Christmas. Han was all Sierra's and everybody knew it. The dog followed her around everywhere when he could.

Sierra tapped her fingers hard against the corner as she leaned her body to the bowl. Her teeth clicked against the spoon in a timely rhythm as the woman started speaking about the poorly fed German shepherd on the television.

The young girl felt bad for the poor dog. Even so much as to frown. Sierra had a heart for animals like her mom did. She almost jumped when all the sound of the music went to her one ear.

"You're wasting electricity kid." Her father's voice swarmed against her ear. Sierra stopped the sound just as it ended pulling her buds out. She turned around glaring at her father.

Barney Stinson was dressed in a suit. Sierra hardly remembered a time she had seen him without one. Well there were the vacations when her mother forced him out of his suit wearing, though he always managed to slip one in. He adjusted his tie, a dark black one with tiny gray speckles. His blonde hair had little gray hairs spattered throughout. He aged well in his years.

"Since when do you care about wasting anything?" She leaned herself against the counter as her father made a huffed sound.

"I don't I care about you searing out your eyeballs and knocking out your ear drums." He took the remote turning the volume done on the television. Sierra could hear the faint noise of a blow dryer now.

"Dad none of that is going to happen. To anyone." She stated watching as her father brushed off the concern.

"Did you use up all the milk?" Barney asked before opening up the fridge. He knew how his daughter tended to use up things and not tell either of her parents.

"No, Dad. I left half a gallon in there. Mom just bought some so it should last for awhile." She told him watching as he took the milk out for some quick cereal.

"So you ready for your final year, kiddo?" Sierra could have responded in a million ways to that question. Yes, no, maybe, it's going to be legendary, variations on the legendary line with several pauses, but she opted to mumble.

"Er, um. Sure?" She shrugged slightly as her father raised his eyebrow slyly at her.

"You don't sound too excited. Something bothering you?" He asked positioning himself next to his daughter.

"Well . . .it's you know the last year before college. And I still lack the knowledge of what I'm going to do with the rest of my life." She shrugged letting her eyes wander to her feet.

"Sierra," He snapped his fingers at her in a quick fashion. She ignored him for the moment. "Sierra, look at me." Her eyes, light and hazel, gazed up at her father. His fingers pointed to his own eyes then to hers then his again until his hands dropped to his side. His facial expression was a little disillusioned and tried about talking to her about the future. "Don't be a Ted and over think your future. Go with the flow. Ride the waves."Sierra gave a weak smile before hearing the bang of something hitting the wall.

"I'm okay guys. No need to panic or think I have injured an part of my anatomy. . . ow." Sierra's mother pushed herself against the wall rubbing her bottom. Sierra hid a laugh looking at the woman's fuzzy pink slippers.

"Did you forget you left your shoes by the door?" Sierra laughed as her mother let her face show just a bit of the sore pain from running into the wall between the kitchen and bedroom.

"Obvious." The woman stated pulling at her jacket which had curled up. She smoothed out the edges as her husband watched on with a little mock concern.

"Oh tell me where it hurts baby." He came over to hug his wife of seventeen and a half years. Sierra took two steps back before seeing her parents smooch.

The Stinsons often managed to get in some morning smooches before they departed for their oh so important jobs. Sierra moved toward the door to retrieve her mother's heels. Robin Stinson was one of New York's finest news anchors. The woman formerly known as Robin Scherbatsky was a reporter for several news slots on channel four a well received news network. Hell she even won a slee of awards due to her journalistic integrity. Even travelling all over the world.

The young girl turned to see her parents still going at it. It was very unappealing to see the people who raised her act like lovesick puppies. Sierra wagged her mother's shoes in the air watching the woman push away from her husband.

"Yeah, okay. I got the message." She stated slipping off the fuzzy pink slippers. Barney picked them up gingerly.

"Still don't know why you got those Scherbatsky. Pink's not your usual color." He raised his thin eyebrows. Robin knocked his shoulder as Sierra handed her the shoes. Her hip vibrated slowly and the young girl was glad to be saved by the text.

_What r u wearing?_ The text read. It was from Mel, a junior in her own right and Sierra's best friend. Mel was also her aunt Lilly and uncle Marshall's second oldest daughter, an Erickson. Also very prone to the fashion world. She enforced the text using her keypad on her violet flower printed phone.

_Usual. Not feeling up to being fashionable this year. Or any. U? _She texted fast looking up to see her father had moved on to watching the news while shoving cereal into his mouth mimicking her own lean against the counter. Her mother was smoothing out her jacket as she shifted the cabinets for a granola bar.

"Is that Mel?" Her mother asked pulling at the wrapper. Her father pushed his eyebrows together. Sierra gave an laugh at her father's reaction. Robin just looked between the two. "Oh come on hon! When are you going to forever the poor girl?" Mrs. Stinson was referring to an oddly overzealous prank during the Mosby-Erickson-Stinson family trip last month to England.

"Bring it up Scherbatsky and I will make you pay!" He poked his finger at his wife.

"Yeah wouldn't want the wrath of the all mighty Barnabous Stinson on your hands." She quipped lightly as the phone vibrated in her hands.

_Black and white, blah. Stinson u r lame. I'm wearing a knee high electric blue skirt and gray blouse. Off the shoulder stuff. Fancy. Btw is your dad still mad about the whole suit incident? _Mel had texted. Sierra hid a decent smile. Barney snorted.

"Please," He huffed. "Tell the child I am not going to let one ferret in my closet ruin my suit addiction." Robin gave a soft chuckle letting the wrapper crumble.

"It's true." She stated. "You've seen it time and time again. Though not as many times as Mel." Sierra nodded looking down at her phone.

_Please, nothing phases him. Later, Mel. _She clicked the last letter sending it out. Her father was looking up into the eyes of the anchor on TV absently.

"Diane isn't as good as you were, Robs." Barney stated glancing at his wife. He was obviously trying to change the subject. "Her voice is dull as dish water. My baby had a much better show on." Robin pulled herself closer to Barney letting herself hug his shoulder.

"Yeah a good decade and a half ago before I got actually recognized by the crowd I wanted to." She told him. He shrugged letting Sierra throw her bowl in the sink. Water poured against the walls of the white bowl.

"No longer a boogeyman with a telaporter." He laughed to himself as the two exchanged a kiss.

"Guys first day of the rest of my life here." Sierra stated at her all too doting parents.

"Get used to that phrase." Her father stated knocking her shoulder. "You'll be using it a lot."

"You'll be fine, C." The nickname her mother gave Sierra made no sense. Not a lick, but she still loved to say it and Sierra still made that oddly confused face whenever she did. "No Brandon to tease you, Mel and Lindsay are going to sneak out to lunch with you, and David is going to oddly tag along. High school. What's not to love?"

"How about everything? Research papers, college planning, rejection letters. How 'bout all the stress?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"Hey my senior year was legendary and so will yours. Say it, Sierra." He raised his eyebrows. She sighed then came back with a great smile.

"This year is going to be legend- wait for it-" She paused pressing her index finger to her temple. "Dary! Legendary! Thanks." It was as if the word cured her. "Love you guys, but if I really want this to be an awesome year I'm going to have to meet Lindsay before school so we can play revenge on Mel for the suit incident." She grabbed her messenger bag sitting ideally by the front door. The green camo bag was something the girl had since her senior year. Barney gave a fatherly grin.

"That's my girl! Go get Erickson!" He lifted his hand in the air. "First day of school five!" She took two wide steps forward and slapped her father hard. "Lots of muscle behind that." He shook his hand and she laughed. Sierra quickly hugged her mother.

"Don't do something stupid." Robin whispered.

"Psst, me do something stupid." The two looked at her with concerned eyes. She gave a weak smile. "Okay I'll try not to. Love you guys. Have a totally awesome day!" And with that Sierra Stinson was out the door into the world.


	2. The Prom From Hell

**Author's Note:** Awesome! Thanks for all the reviews! More is to come and I have some great ideas for Sierra's other years. I think all in all there will be probably twenty chapters. Again thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. And now for Sierra's seventeenth year!

June 2030: The Prom From Hell

"Seriously, Dad. I could have gone myself." Sierra shifted her dress as her father rode slowly toward the large house that belonged to Marshall and Lilly Erickson. Barney Stinson wasn't the world's fastest driver which meant a normal ten minute ride turned into a twenty minute slow moving stroll. "Borrow your car. You don't have to do this cause Mom got called in."

"You kidding I wouldn't miss your third prom for the world!" Her father had the fakest enthusiasm she had ever heard. His hands clutched the steering wheel tightly. "Plus I have to go over there any way. It's the twins birthday. Besides your mother might show up. To you know have me not kill your date." He tried to keep himself calm. No pressure, but Sierra could see it building up.

"Seriously Dad. If you were planning on killing Brandon about two weeks ago I would be okay with it, but now I'm more concerned with getting blood on my 1,000 dollar gown." She stated looking down at said expensive gown.

The red and black number was made by a top up and coming designer in New York that had been featured on one of her mother's shows. As a favor to the reporter the woman had made the sleeveless black and red floral printed gown exactly to Sierra Stinson's liking. It was actually extremely beautiful and Sierra found herself in love with a piece of clothing for the first time.

"I can kill him without getting blood on your dress." Barney stated pulling his hand to his mouth. His daughter just proceeded to roll her eyes.

"Over it. Completely over him. No need to worry." Fake. Fake. Fake! This night was going to be awkward with a capital A.

Brandon Erikson had been Sierra's boyfriend for a little over a year now. They had started dating last year when Brandon had asked her to his junior prom. The two had sort of liked each other since they were kids. They had similar tastes in just about everything so it was natural for them to date. Since Valentine's Day they had been having problems due to the fact Brandon had forgot it was the day of love, but it didn't really bother Sierra.

What bothered her was when she was left at her junior prom with no dance partner and Brandon had left her to dance with some other girls. A fight ensued leaving the couple broken up, though still somewhat friends. Though they hadn't talked much. Now it was Brandon's senior prom and the two had already had tickets since they were still a couple when they had bought said tickets. It was going to be a weird night.

"Sure. Okay. Whatever." Barney Stinson said fast in a laughing manner. Nervous laugh. Sierra pointed her toe in the passenger seat glancing at the present behind her.

"What did you get them this year?" Changing the subject was always Sierra's strategy when dealing with unpleasant topics. Especially with her father. He tended to get distracted easily. At least when he wanted to.

"Psst, exactly what I planned on getting them." To the Lilly and Marshall's twins Uncle Barney was the best at giving presents. Hunter and Holly had been yearning for the newest game system and Barney had gotten it even before it came out in stores. Special edition which meant in a very awesome green color.

"I'm sure they're going to go nuts over it." Sierra concluded as her phone buzzed in her little red bag.

_About to go on. I just wanted to wish u all the luck in the world. Tell ur father I'll meet him at Marshall and Lilly's asap. Wish I was there. _Sierra smiled at her mother's message glancing over at her father.

"Mom says hi. She'll come over as soon as the broadcast finishes up. Hopefully the new guy doesn't go over like the last time he filled in." The young girl glanced down at her fingernails as her father pulled on the side of the decently sized house on the other side of the street.

"Yeah that'd screw up our semi night out." He then looked over at his daughter. Deep concern in his eyes that told the young girl he'd be with her whatever she decided. "Ready kid?" She sighed.

"As ready as any one like me can get. Will try to make this legendary." She put up her fist and Barney Stinson smiled.

"That's my girl!" He bumped her fist with his own.

The two were out of the car looking at the dimly lit sky. The driveway of the larger than life due to the fact that Marshall Erickson had recently become a judge for the state of New York leaving the family to move into a bigger house. Sierra hiked up her dress and held out her hand for a high five from her father.

"Not getting depressed. High five me so I can make it through that door." Sierra's voice was shaky. Mainly because this was the first time she'd be in the room with a boy she broke up with's parents. Not to mention his entire family and siblings. She knew the twins' party would be small, but it was a little bigger then she remembered. The twins had a lot of friends.

"Definitely. You can totally do this. This is not as bad as the time your mom fell in horse crap." He let out a soft chuckle as he high fived her. Sierra laughed slightly looking up at her father.

"Really? Was it worse then what I am going through?" She just wanted to confirm it. Her heart still stung a bit from the rejection of a guy she had known her whole life.

"Completely! You're going to be fine kid." He lifted her chin up slowly to see her glistening eyes. Robin's eyes. Barney held a reassuring smile for his daughter as they made their way up the soft colored brick steps the Erikson's front door. Her hair lightly curled on her head hanging just to her shoulders. She hiked up her skirt with every step.

Barney helped her along. He had seen his daughter twice getting ready for prom and twice he had been absent while she approached her date. Work made that happen at times, but now he and his wife had switched. Now he was seeing his little girl get to go to a big event. Though Barney would have rather seen her go with someone other than the boy who cheated on her, but that was how things went.

They didn't even have to knock. Lilly opened the door wearing a green and gray apron that said 'World's Best Mom'. Her hair was a short reddish brown around a tanned face, her big eyes always welcomed anyone into her home.

"Sierra! Oh my God! You look absolutely amazing!" She declared stepping aside and wiping her hands on the apron. "I'd give you a hug, but I got cake mix on my hands."

"Thanks Aunt Lilly." Sierra concluded softly stepping into the house. Barney cleared his throat.

"Barney this is your daughter's night. Don't make it about yourself." Lilly explained.

"You look great Dad." Sierra told him as she looked at his black suit.

"Thank you, Sierra." He nodded to his daughter with a smile. "See? At least my own daughter can humor me." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She took two quick big steps next to the girl. "The idiot's up stairs getting ready. Just sit down and relax and I'm sure he'll be down soon." Sierra smiled at her aunt's comment.

Lilly knew all about the Sierra's junior prom. How her own son had cheated on his girlfriend at her own formal. Dancing and even smooching another girl. Due to the fact Lilly adored Sierra and that she was her best friend's daughter Brandon had been given the short hand in all the family functions. Last to get dessert. Shunned on game night. Though her husband felt bad for the boy Lilly ruled the house with an iron fist and whatever Lilly said usually went.

"Oh where did you want me to put the gift?" The blonde haired man asked holding the fairly heavy item up to Lilly.

"Oh Barney you didn't." The concerned mother said with worried eyes.

"Get them exactly what they asked me for? I sure did. Uncle Barney is still the favorite after all." Lilly just shook her head.

"It's hard enough getting them away from your last gift." Lilly took the present nearly dropping it from the weight.

"What? A ping-pong table is a great gift. Exercise and strategy." He said following Lilly to the kitchen.

Sierra didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation. She let herself become acquainted with the large lounge chair in the living room. Mel was sitting on the couch to her left texting as her ferret Alberta rested on her shoulder.

"Hey Mel." Sierra stated then saw Mel's big brown eyes flicker up. She smiled.

"Sierra! You actually came. I'd half expect you to stand him up." The girl in the prom dress shrugged.

"Was going to, but Mom convinced me otherwise. Besides nothing like an awkward evening in formal wear to lighten the mood." The two laughed lightly before Mel placed her phone in her lap. "So who were you texting?"

"Lindsay, she's at a lacrosse game up state, but they put her bench side for most of the match. We're losing 11 to 2." She sighed and went back to texting Ted Mosby's daughter.

Sierra's lips twitched as she saw her aunt take two steps at a time up the stairs toward Brandon's room. Sierra had been in that room many times. In footie pajamas during sleep overs and just the past year making out. Her nose wrinkled at the thought. Maybe she was over Brandon Erikson.

"Wow! Sierra you look really pretty!" Holly stated with her reddish brown hair as she popped in from the basement where Marshall and Lilly kept all their games. She was holding two empty glasses that made part of her teal shirt pink when hitting the light.

"Thanks. So do you. Oh and happy thirteenth birthday. That's a big one. Feel any older?" Holly laughed at the comment.

"Only a little. Hunter's pretending he's growing a mustache and he so is not!" She laughed as her mother came down the stairs. "Mommy Lori and I want milkshakes. Please?" She had Lilly's same big eyes.

"Fine, but I am making them this time. I don't want any messy or fingers almost coming loose." Holly merely smiled as Lilly grabbed the cups from her. "Oh Sierra he's going to come down soon." The Stinson girl merely nodded.

"You think I should get another ferret?" Mel asked as soon as her mother left the room. She lifted Alberta up in the air looking at her tiny snot sniffing about.

"I think one is smelly enough." She told her, but Mel merely glared.

"I actually am hoping to have an army of ferrets. Wouldn't that be the coolest?" She asked.

"What would be the coolest?" Barney Stinson walked in hands in his pant suit's pockets.

"Army of ferrets." Sierra stated watched as Mel kissed Alberta on her nose.

"Psst, please. There about a million things better than an army of ferrets." He started to list them. "Army of zombies, army of vampires, army of werewolves, army of storm troopers, army of bimbos, army of hippies, army of Jedi, and most importantly an army of men in suits mostly looking like me." He grinned pointing to himself.

"Oh army of ninjas too! Ninjas rule!" Sierra stated with a smile as her father moved himself next to her. He approved of the add on giving her a powerful high five.

"I still think an army of ferrets is way cooler then all of those put together." She stated putting the ferret on her shoulder.

"Psst, please." The two Stinsons said at the same time.

It was then that the sound of heavy shoes started down the steps. Lilly immediately drew herself to the stairs with a camera in hand. Brandon Erikson looked great. Sierra hated how frickin awesome he looked. Mainly cause he had suited up. At every formal she brought Brandon to or he had brought her to her had not once put on a suit. Just a button down shirt and pants. Not even a tie. Now he was dressed in a lightly black suit with a deep mauve tie.

His hair was brown and straight on his head. His side bangs just a glimpse from his oval face. His light eyes shone through brightly, but his expression was unmoved. He'd rather be going with someone else or he just felt bad. Sierra wasn't sure which.

"Erikson, you suited up!" The loud words from Barney Stinson made the boy back track a step. In truth he was slightly scared of the man he had always known as Uncle Barney. Now that he had every reason to fear that the man would smash a TV over his head at any second.

"Uh, yeah." He kicking hurried to his mother's side who then pushed him toward Sierra. The girl walked over to him and they exchanged an weird gaze before setting themselves up to get their picture taken. After five blinding pictures later they could barely see.

"Sierra looks a million times better then you Brandon. She is totally going to leave you high and dry." Mel stated from the couch. The boy just groaned. No need to remind him how amazing she looked and how they were very not dating now.

"Limo should be out front by now." Sierra's eyes glimmered up at her father.

"You totally got a limo for us?!" Sierra smile widely forgetting just a little about the weird happenings of the now.

"No just for you. Brandon you'll have to walk." The boy just stared wide eyed.

"You realize he is kidding." Sierra stated dragging him to the front door. The prospect of a limo made her more confident. "But you know if you screw around I will just leave you there." She grinned and laughed a bit. The idea that she had the power to drop him off at anytime was awesome. Legendary! She knew her father had enough money to tell the driver to do whatever Sierra said. Also he trusted her.

"Guys try to have fun. And do everything Sierra says. You owe her." Brandon nodded at his mother as he led his ex out the door. The limo was waiting as Barney Stinson promised.

"You aren't going to seriously throw me out of the limo?" Brandon asked nervously.

"We'll see how the night goes." Sierra stated with a quick smile. Brandon knew this was not going to be one of his better proms.


	3. Make It Sparkle!

**Author's Note:** Glad for the reviews! Whoo! Okay just to clear things up a bit for everyone here is a list of the characters and their children:

Marshall and Lily Erickson: Brandon, Melinda, Holly, and Hunter

Barney and Robin Stinson: Sierra

Ted and (Name To Be Avoided In Comical Situations) Mosby: Lindsay and David Mosby J

Enjoy the next chapter!

April 2029: Make It Sparkle!

"Excuse me." Robin instructed the people as she and the remainder of her party piled in to the middle aisle of the too small for the average group of doting parents auditorium. Barney held her hand tightly leading them toward the right amount of seats.

"This better be good." Hunter pouted following his sister and mother like a ruffle haired chick. "I'm missing cartoons for this."

"Me too." Marshall Erikson admitted closely sandwiching his son and daughter between him and his wife. Lily eyed Marshall closely as they finally sat in the exact amount of empty seats they needed.

"Why is Lindsay in this?" David, Ted's youngest asked with a confused expression. "She doesn't even go to this school."

"Cause she's awesome that's why." Barney declared as he sat beside Marshall. Robin sat next to him looking to her left at Ted and his wife who were sandwiching their own son, a thirteen year old ball of sunshine. "More awesome then you ever were Ted."

"Yeah, I'm sure Ted was twice as awesome as you were in your hay days Barney." Ted's wife stated leaning forward to speak to the blonde haired proud father.

"In my hay days?" Ted pouted slightly. "So what? I'm not awesome now?" Marshall gave a soft chuckle.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant . . ." she gave out a frustrated grunt.

"Chill Mom. They're starting soon." David Mosby explained nudging his mother.

"Barney, why is she doing it this year? I mean last year Sierra said that talent shows were as she put it so elegantly 'the rise to fame in a sea of over populated do do brains'." Robin asked giving her a winning smile and chuckle. Marshall mimicked sharing a look with his former co-best man.

"Huh, do do." Marshall laughed.

"I know." Barney laughed with soft conviction. Robin rolled her eyes and he caught that. "How would I know why?"

"You always seem to have the insight on our daughter when I don't. You always have." Barney grinned at Robin's explanation on his relationship with his daughter.

"She's got a lengen-wait for it-" He paused for a moment. "And I hope you're not lactose in tolerant like David here."

"Hey." David called.

"Cause the next word is dary! This is going to be a legendary performance! What up!" He raised his hand towards Robin to high five. She slapped him lightly on the hand. "What was that? This is our daughter we are talking about. Princess of Awesome. Rocker of Karaoke. Whisperer of Dogs. Duchess of Canadian Pop. You can't give a more enthusiastic high five for the girl you brought into this world. The most awesome person on the face of the planet excluding me." He held his high five up longer. She sighed and gave a smile. She slapped his hand with enough force to knock out a small elephant. "Okay awesome and ow, I think you broke a blood vessel or a few hundred." Robin giggled lightly. He shook his hand and robin could see the redness.

"Well don't call our daughter so many wonderful high fiveable things and I won't be so enthused." Robin stated checking to see how the people on stage were doing. "Ever been in a talent show anyone?" She decided to make conversation while the stage was set up.

"I decorated one year." Lily stated smiling at her friend.

"I danced." Marshall stated mimicking his robot moves.

"Dad! There are people here!" Hunter called looking at a young blonde girl he probably knew from school.

"What? The robot is cool!" he continued to do it.

"Stop Dad!" Hunter called as Holly decided she'd robot to annoy her brother as well. Hunter then sighed shrinking in his seat.

"Barney?" Robin turned to her husband.

"Psst, please. Go on stage with the other losers I'd rather wear a black suit with a brown belt." He shuddered then realized what he said. "But Sierra, man she is going to show these kids a thing or two about talent."

"And Lindsay." Ted's wife called.

"Don't forget Brandon and Mel. They are going to rock this town inside and out." Lily explained with a smile.

"Speaking of which, it's starting." David stated pointing up at the stage where a dark skinned young high school senior stood. Clapping echoed the room before she spoke.

Robin smiled softly remembering her own experience on stage, not in a small auditorium, but on various stages across Canada. She smiled as the senior class president introduced a pair of dueting sophomores singing 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin. Barney made mock snore noises through the first dozen acts.

"Barney," Robin finally nudged him as a band of loud playing a fuse between heavy metal and pop. He had actually fallen asleep this time and snorted himself awake. "Wake up."

"Wait, what, did I miss anything?" Barney asked blinking his eyes hard.

"Barney, I think she might be next so pay attention. Seriously Robin you too." Marshall explained as his eyes flickered to the stage. The group was continuing their song.

"These acts are so boring guys. How can I keep myself awake?" He asked rubbing his eyes almost like an annoyed child. "They must be saving her for last. The best for last."

"I thought Molly Wilkins and her sister were good." Hunter said softly.

"They were tappers. Anyone can tap." He scuffed and Marshall just rolled his eyes.

"Barney I called in one of my sick days for this and you know the station only gives me-" Robin started out.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard it before Scherbatsky. Trust me this is up there in the greatest moments of a person's life." He rose his hand up to show her the level of greatness. "All the way up here." She gave a light smile and clapped as the band left. Barney clapped for the first time watching the curtain close.

"Alright, our last act is by Sierra Stinson, Brandon Erikson, Melinda Erikson, Jessica Torren, and Lauren Francis. Their act is," The girl flipped the index card over to see nothing describing the act. "Uh, not sure, but whatever it is I'm sure it is great and up next." She smiled stepping off stage as the crowd began to mumble.

"She didn't tell them what she was doing." Robin whispered. "Is that against some sort of talent show rule?" Barney shook his head smiling.

"Girl's a genies. A mastermind. Did you know your daughter was a mastermind, Barney?" Marshall asked as the curtain rose.

"Only my kid could be this cool." He grinned like a fool. "Our kid." His hand tightened around Robin's as the curtain pulled back. "And here we go."

The stage held three people on. The spotlight not on yet. A voice over started playing and Robin recognized the voice. The beginning of the worst thing she had ever done.

"How about I sing you a song?" She heard and then it started.

The spotlight centered in on the middle girl. Sierra Stinson was dressed in exactly the same clothes as Robin Sparkles. In fact Robin was pretty sure they were her clothes. How had she gotten them? Had she somehow snuck them pass her on their Easter trip to Canada? She watched as her daughter sang into the head piece on her telling the other two people, Jessica, played by Lindsay, and Tori, played by Mel in similar 80's style outfits, to come on and go to the mall. Robin dipped her head in near shame.

Though rose it in pride seeing her daughter sing and dance so well. She caught Barney singing along from the corner of her eye and swaying to the music. Robin's eyes flickered up as she saw Brandon come into view with gelled back hair as her daughter mock flirted with him in song form. She laughed softly and managed to lip sing to the last couple verses.

Her other two friends ended up as back up dancers in the final number. Her daughter was awesome and talented. Her voice sounded strangely good, well not strangely. Her mother was a Canadian pop idol after all and her father was a karaoke dynamo even to this day. So naturally Sierra would be an awesome singer. Genes were with her that night because every note was perfect and on key down to the final number.

At the end Sierra smacked her hands together showing off something else her father had shown her. Magic. Sparks lit up and she shook them away. They stood there for around thirty seconds. Dead silence until Barney stood up clapping feverously. Sierra saw his approval and breathed a sigh of relief. Marshall was the next to stand up then Lily and her children. Ted, his wife, and David were up next. Finally Robin saw someone else stand and clap loudly. Soon enough everyone was up and she somehow felt proud to have been Robin Sparkles.

She stood up onto her chair and whistled. Her hands over her head cheering her daughter on. Cheers and claps and approval echoed from the audience, but Sierra only heard one clap. Her mother's. And her approving face was enough from her.

"See Scherbatsky. I told you this was going to be awe-SOOOME!" He sing songed above the clapping as his wife jumped from a top her chair.

"It wasn't awesome." She said with a serious expression and for half a second Barney thought she was serious. "It was legendary!" Barney smiled knowing for the first time Robin Scherbatsky was proud to be Robin Sparkles.


	4. Birthday Blast

September 2027: Birthday Blast

"Erikson! I got you already!" Barney Stinson shouted at the sixteen year old almost giant Brandon who ducked under a pillar before his uncle Barney could get him out for good. Barney pivoted quickly shooting out another short figure. "Ha! Got you Philips! Go cry to your Mommy!"

"Barney! This is awesome! Laser tag is so much fun!" Marshall Erikson exclaimed as he breathed heavily as he ducked with Barney behind something then shot at his son before he could shoot at him. "Don't even think about it, kid!"

"Marshall! Focus!" Barney shouted thrusting his fingers at the judge then back at himself. The man had a goofy high like expression on. He turned slightly. "Is Robin still out there?"

"Fighting the good fight, bro." Marshall hit his shoulder. Barney peeked behind the corner to see the rapid fire of lights. He held Marshall's shoulder. "Barney, what's wrong?"

"It's coming." He said ominously and full of worry. Marshall went wide eyed. He knew what Barney was speaking of.

"Now? Where?" Marshall was almost panicking. Barney grabbed him by his collar.

"This is no time to panic, Erickson!" He shouted loudly in his face almost on the verge of panicking himself. "We have to keep moving."

"And the girls? Lily, Robin and-"

"We have to move." Barney insisted getting up from his squatting position. Before Marshall could even move to get up Robin came flying toward Barney ducking between the two men as firing pursued in the other direction.

"They got Lily." She said looking up at Lily. "Ted, Eric, Denise and-"

"Lily!" Marshall shouted peeking behind the pillar. Robin pulled him back.

"Are you nuts?! She's gone. We're all that remains and they still have all the strongest players." Robin held Barney's shoulder as she looked him in the eye. "You know what we have to do."

"No Scherbatsky! That's suicide!" Barney stated in a frantic state.

"I know, but I'd rather go down fighting then surrender to these little punk asses." She glared at the dark eyes of Brandon Erikson, still waiting for his moment.

"Are you referring to my son beca-"

"Erikson! Your son is the enemy now!" Robin shouted shaking the man's shoulders. "Do you think he'd hesitate to take down his mother or you? Or even Barney?"

"Why Barney?" Marshall asked in confusion.

"Because I'm awesome." He adjusted his outfit as Robin looked over at him. She sat between the two men ducking at the sounds.

"Barney we have to do this." She said looking deeply into his blue eyes. He sighed hesitating. "I promise I'll see you on the other side."

"Before you do anything. What are we-" The sound of firing paused Marshall in his words. It was too fast to be anyone else, but her. "Oh crap! She's found us!"

"Probably cause you're talking so loud." Barney suggested peeking around the corner to see the figure come closer. "Okay, I see her. In range. Should I take the shot?"

"I don't know Barney. It is her birthday and she is-"

"Do it!" Robin protested Marshall's request to show mercy. Barney took the shot, but missed as the figure saw the aim and rolled to the ground. She got enough time to duck behind something.

"Damn it! Took too long. Erikson she might show up on your side. Be alert!" Barney stated as Marshall shuffled to move. He peeked out a little too much and Barney and Robin immediately heard the noise. Five shots from one direction and five from another.

"I'm hit!" Marshall cried falling down to the floor. Robin gasped softly as Barney covered her mouth quickly holding her body close to his. He watched as Marshall Erikson laid there for about almost a minute. He soon stumbled to his feet and Barney and Robin knew Erikson was just being dramatic. "Brandon you are so grounded when we get home." Marshall pointed at his son who then stood up.

"It's a game. How can I be-" Three hits from each Robin and Barney counted the oldest Erikson child out. The boy mumbled hearing his vest chime he was no longer a part of the game. "Cheater!" He cussed. Marshall just turned around giving his fellow teammates a thumbs up.

"See you guys for cake." He said with a smile and pulled his son in for a hug as they left.

Robin and Barney exchanged worried looks before putting their backs up against each other and looking around for targets. Robin turned her head to look at her husband.

"Barney, this isn't going to end good." She said trying not to panic at the fact they were all that was left of the adult team.

"Shh, don't speak." Barney pushed his finger to her lips and leaned in giving her a gentle kiss. "See you on the other side, Scherbatsky." He quickly rose to her feet. No time for her to protest.

He threw himself at the area where Marshall had been hit and found himself looking into his daughter's vengeful hazel eyes. He rose his gun the same time she did quickly prepared to aim at his child. Take her down.

"NO!" In a very old style heroic fashion Robin shielded her husband from the blast taking it herself. It was of little use though as they were both taken out.

"Yes, score!" Sierra yanked air raising her hand to high five Mel who's pigtails were now out since they started the game. She looked at her parents. "That was very awesome Mom." She rose her hand in the air as she came closer to her mother who had fallen on top of Barney who was laying there feeling the weight of his wife on him. She high fived her daughter. "Epic! Most epic laser tag game ever! Wish I had gotten Uncle Marshall though." She turned her head lightly in both directions. "Cake and presents?"

"Sure." Barney moaned. "As soon as your mother gets off me." Robin and Sierra laughed lightly together ready for the second half of her fifteenth birthday.

--

The cake was raspberry vanilla and looked too good to be eaten. Sierra had on her favorite black T-shirt with her favorite alternative band's symbol and name plastered on the front. Her jeans were rolled up at the ankle as she leaned forward sniffing the cake. It smelt extra good. Her dad seemed to always know the right places where things were done right. Her name was written in shiny purple writing as well as the usual happy birthday.

"So is there an extra present for winning at laser tag?" Sierra asked raising her voice in the rec. center which had everything from pinball to arcade games. Barney Stinson smiled messing up his daughter's hair.

"Ha, please." He said and she made a very pouty face. He didn't by it. It was as if Barney Stinson was immune to everything cute.

"You're about to get a lot of presents and you want another prize?" Sierra nodded at her mother who was busy taking out the blown out candles. She rolled her eyes putting the candles on a napkin. "Expensive presents." She winked slightly and felt a soft nudge on her shoulder.

"Can't you keep a secret, Scherbatsky?" Barney asked with another nudge. He rolled his eyes at his wife. She stuck out her tongue.

"At least I didn't tell her what I got like Lily." Robin said motioning over to the woman biting her lower lip lightly.

"Lily!" Marshall cried embarrassed.

"What? I can't resist her puppy dog eyes." Lily felt ashamed to telling the fifteen year old about her new set of clothes picked out by her own daughter.

"Lily! Learn self control. Even I can resist the allure of the puppy dog eyes." Barney stated bringing out his own present. A small rectangular box.

"This week. Last week he buckled under the pre-birthday pressure." Robin chuckled as Barney elbowed her.

"Okay, I like banter as much as the next person, but I like presents waaayyy more!" Sierra told her parents. She eyed Ted and his wife as well as Eric and his wife who were her friend Lauren's parents. Eric worked with her father and was pretty darn awesome as well. Sierra often thought working with her father one had to be the most awesome.

"Patience is a virtue." Ted's wife told the young girl, but she yanked Lily and Marshall's present from Brandon.

"And presents are all for me." Sierra smiled happily ripping at the purple wrapping paper.

Beyond the wrapping paper was a department store box. Sierra opened it moving the white tissue paper away. A fluffy purple winter coat was inside as well as three long sleeved shirts, and a pair of dress pants. Robin smiled at Lily glad that none of the shirts had inappropriate sayings on them. Sierra had only worn those for a whole month. It made Robin and Barney tempted to retrieve the intervention banner from Marshall and Lily from their younger years.

"Thanks Eriksons!" She group hugged the two adults then managed to squeeze all four children in a hug. She turned toward Ted and his wife. "Up next Mosbys!" She opened her hands. Barney sighed watching Ted get up from his chair.

His daughter was in selfish mode. It was something that had been happening for the past year or so. Robin called it a phase. Barney called it annoying. Though sometimes he resisted her requests. Other times he didn't. Like the horse he almost bought when they were at Robin's aunt's house. Robin had convinced him not to.

Sierra Stinson started unwrapping Uncle Ted and his family's gift. David was grinning happily as Lindsay was eating the cake very thoughtfully. Ted's wife just watched the girl unwrap the gift in wonder. Under all that wrapping was a very nifty pair of black boots that would extend her five foot four frame an extra two inches. Sierra smiled up at the pair.

"Thanks guys. David especially." She laughed lightly remembering when she was about to spend her money on the boots when David had shouted not to get them and directed her toward the purses.

"Mine is awesome, Sierra!" Lauren demanded thrusting the rectangular box at her. It was larger than the one her father had his hand on. Sierra ripped at the paper eagerly looking at the tape.

"No way! The Best of The Price is Right?!" she exclaimed turning her attention to her father. He instantly grabbed the DVD box set, but something clung to his hand.

"Oh yeah Barney we asked my friend, Bill to tape the episode you were on." Eric stated pointing to the case taped poorly to the back of the case. Barney was still enchanted with the fact he could watch his father every day.

"Guys this is the greatest! You know I love the show." Sierra smiled lightly as she thanked the couple and her friend multiple times. She went next to her father, still looking at the picture of Bob Barker fondly. "Now we can watch Grandpa all the time." Barney looked up smiling at his daughter who giggled to herself. Robin rolled her eyes as the two hugged.

"Barney our present." Robin called as Barney glanced at the box in his hands.

"Right! Best for last kiddo." He handed her the box taking the DVD slowly looking it over again until Robin snatched it. "But . . ."

"No Barney. It's Sierra's present." Robin shook the box set at him as Sierra looked at the black box.

"Don't worry Dad. We'll have a marathon tonight. We can have ice cream too." She smiled as her dad smiled in response. She started to take the top off to see the pretty pearl necklace inside. Sierra's eyes gleamed with joy.

"They used to be my grandmother's." Robin stated watched as Sierra ran her fingers over each circular pearl. "I know how much you love pearls. I asked your grandmother to send them down. They're worth a lot and were priceless to her."

"Mommy I love them." Robin watched her daughter stare at her reaction in the reflection of the pearl. Robin knew Sierra only called her mommy when she was excited. "Hug?" She placed it down slowly and opened her arms. Robin went to hug her daughter, but Barney got there first hugging Sierra tightly.

"Thank you Sierra." He hugged her tightly. "We're watching Grandpa tonight right?" He whispered into her ear. He saw Marshall looked at him slyly. Of course he knew what was going on.

"Not unless you kill me. Hugging tight, Dad." She said softly then he let go. Robin put her arms around her daughter pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks guys."

"Happy Birthday Sierra." Robin Stinson said as her husband said the same thing holding up the DVD set. Sierra nodded laughing softly. One of her better birthdays.


	5. V Day

February 2027: V-Day

Sierra bit her pencil in the middle of algebra. She watched as the teacher moaned on about right triangles or so nonsense. The freshman was busy checking out her total crush. Ian Sweeny was a great looking guy. The oldest looking freshman with tiny stubbles of brown facial hair around his chin. Sierra was an admirer of his talents from a far. Lauren Philips poked her side.

"So you do know it's V-day. As in Victory Day for Sierra." Lauren nudged her again as she turned to look at his tired brown green eyes.

"No I am not asking him out." Sierra demanded. When it came to boys Sierra Stinson hadn't a clue what to do. Everything else she had a vague idea, but not boys. "What happened to the good old days when a boy pulled your hair and that told you he liked you?"

"Don't know. You can try throwing mud at him and see if it works. It snowed pretty hard yesterday. Oh if you're throwing snow throw the brown kind under cars. Then he'll know you really like him." Sierra glared at the dirty blonde who just had a soft grin. "And I am not saying "ask him out"" She air quoted. "I'm saying be a stalker and stick a note or something in his locker. Anonymous."

"No I am not a stalker." Sierra hissed leaning to her left to make sure Lauren got the hint.

"You so are." Lauren laughed softly watching as the teacher started handing out the homework. Sierra shook her choppy brown hair in denial. "When's his birthday?"

"December 17th, but you know he had that big party a couple months ago that everyone was talking about." She laughed nervously.

"How many dogs does he have? What's his favorite color? What's his favorite horror film? Who did he dress as for Halloween this year?" Lauren put out the questions to her friend as proof.

"Two, Fudgepop and Max. Dark green. Friday the Thirteenth. And a ninja. Oh my God I am a stalker!" She realized as the person in front of her turned around to stare.

"This is okay. You can work the stalker direction." Lauren nodded as Sierra received her homework. "We just regroup after school at our dads' office. Your dad always knows what to do."

"Not in situations like this. Lauren, I'm a stalker. With a capital S and a capital TALKER." The bell chimed softly as Sierra made some kind of weird laugh to hide her hysteria.

"Calm down, woman! You still have your mom if your dad doesn't pull through." Lauren patted her shoulder as Ian walked by. Sierra nervously waved at him. He waved back a little uncomfortable.

"He totally hates me." Sierra mumbled.

"No, no. We think positive in these situations. Remember Brody Michaels in seventh grade. How much I thought he hated me and we made out at Brandon's eighth grade graduation party?" Sierra slowly nodded.

"But he was drunk and I think you were too." Sierra pointed out.

"Not the point, Sierra. Somewhere inside all of us is a little confident slut just waiting to come out." Lauren looked into Sierra's eyes. "You hear me Stinson. By tonight you will have had a full out conversation with Ian Sweeny." Sierra shrugged.

"Whatever you say." Sierra wasn't too confident in Lauren's plans. Usually they went nowhere or went over her expectations. Like the snow fort of 2024, which turned into an underground tunnel that was so awesome a snow ball fight ensued. She was glad she was going with Lauren to see her father though. When it came to Valentine's Day he was top of the line.

--

"I don't know what to do." Barney said with a light psst to show how much he knew on the subject. He was sitting at his desk which was decorated in photos of his wife and child in various stages of life. Sierra was staring at her father with pleading eyes. "Did you talk to your mother?"

"Psst. Mom? I thought about it, but she's not that good with relationships." Barney looked at his daughter oddly.

"What makes you say that?" He wondered and had a feeling it had something to do with a certain someone.

"Well about two weeks ago I was asking uncle Ted for advice."

"Ted!" Barney realized raising his hand in realization. "I knew it! That bastard is always spilling the beans on Robin." He then looked at his daughter who was a bit weirded out by the man's reaction. "You were saying?"

"Yeah . . . Uncle Ted said he and mom used to date and it took her a while to say I love you and actually realize she had feelings for him." The young girl explained playing with the string on her hoodie.

"Yeah your mother is not really in the whole 'touchy feeling' category of life. Not like Ted. Definitely not like Ted. Which is why they didn't work. So coming to me about this stuff. Not too good. Going to Mom. Not any better. Try Ted or Aunt-"

"You know I don't want to go to them!" Sierra stated standing up. "I want to get advice from my own parents about this stuff. And don't say you aren't into this stuff because I see you and Mom every Valentine's Day. You act like two school kids in love. So don't tell me you aren't touchy feeling." Sierra closed her eyes hard regretting it all. "Sorry Dad. I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay." He adjusted a frame of him and the gang from 2009. Robin had been wearing a bright yellow shirt and he had been wearing, what else a suit. Robin had the biggest grin on her face. Clearly happy, but that grin had been real. Barney could tell. And his smug reaction to the camera was equally real. It said 'I have the girl of my dreams. Everything is better than great'. "Do you love him?"

"What?" It was as blunt a question as anyone could ask. And weird coming from her father.

"Do you love him? In my experience it's easy to know what to do when you love a person." For the first time Sierra actually realized her father was being sincere. She half expected to get half ass answers, but he was actually helping her out.

"It's not easy, so I guess . . .it's not worth it?" She said it with a question mark wondering if that was the right answer.

"Well if you really want to try go for it. Just talk to him at first. Get to know him better. That's what I did when I fell in love with your mother." Barney smiled again looking at all his Robin pictures. "You'll figure it out, kiddo." Sierra smiled lightly.

"Thanks Dad." She said with a warm smile as she went to hug him. He got up from his desk hugging his daughter softly.

"Any time." He said. "I'll see you at home." With that his daughter left and Barney could see her dragging Lauren away from her own father as he attempted to make a phone call. Barney looked at his cell phone and shrugged. "Oh what the hell."

He pressed Robin's speed dial knowing the woman was about twelve minutes from going on live in primetime. It rang twice before he heard her voice.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said in a smooth sultry voice.

"Hey Barney. Happy V-day!" She said as he heard the shuffling of makeup people. Apparently they were missing a vital can of hair spray. "You calling me for plans, just to hear my voice, or some inaudioable dirty talk."

"We'll go with plans and see where that leads us." He smiled to himself and could almost hear her blush if that was even possible.

"Sierra and Lauren are going to the movie tonight and sleeping over at Lily and Marshall's watching Hunter and Holly while the two rabbits go to a bed and breakfast up state. So that leaves us the apartment all to our dirty little selves." She cooed seductively.

"Well I like those plans." He smiled again to himself. "So what are you wearing?"

--

"Mom!" Sierra called as she finished off the last of her makeup. Some dark shaded lipstick. She was by the door as her mother came from the bathroom. Her daughter was holding a dozen roses in a dark sweater and blue jeans. She glanced at the note. "They're from him again."

"Again?" Robin asked letting her heels click against the solid floor. She was finishing putting on her large silver hoop earrings that matched her flowing dark black dress. She took the flowers from Sierra.

"Is it wrong if I think it's sweet?" Sierra asked smiling softly as her mother read the note aloud.

"Happy Valentine's Day. With Love, Your Secret Admirer." Robin read smiling to herself. "Well it's nice to know I still have it."

"Yeah you do." Barney coming from their bedroom. He adjusted his tie. "Of course you have it. You'll always have it, Mrs. Stinson." Robin smiled because only on Valentine's Day did her husband not call her by her maiden name, but her own last name.

"Yes, but this guy has been giving me something every other month for a little over a year." Robin said with a weird smile. Sierra looked at the roses sniffing them lightly.

"It's a little sweet, right?" Sierra continued to eye the flowers. "Creepy, but sweet."

"As long as he doesn't ruin our nights out." Barney stated with an over the top black suit on. Sierra let out a soft smile looking at her father.

"Looking awesome Dad." She approved of his 12,000 dollar suit with a mere thumbs up.

"Awesome this suit is twenty thousand awesome and a legendary." He showed off his suit to his two girls. Sierra smiled while Robin rolled her eyes.

"Okay Mr. Legendary, let's get going before we miss our very expensive dinner reservations." She stated looking toward the front door. She nearly shoved the flowers at her daughter. Sierra went into the eat in kitchen to get a vase. "Did you not hear me C? Expensive. Dinner. Going." Sierra nodded turning to her mother. She left the flowers on the counter. As her father escorted her to the door Sierra took another look at the roses.

"I don't get why you get roses and I don't." Sierra murmured to herself. Barney Stinson merely comforted patting her back.

"Because I'm awesome." Robin showed off her sexy form to her daughter doing a little twirl. "Don't worry. Your time will come when boys will be breaking down our door."

"And then I will have to get your mother's gun to shoot them." Her father joked. Robin made a snorty laugh leaving her husband and daughter to stare blankly at her.

"What? Gun humor. It's funny." She said and with that family left their home for a Valentine's Day out.


End file.
